The Mansion at the Top of the Hill
by Dusk Snake
Summary: While working at the restaurant during the day, Mike meets a little girl. After a while, some kids in the area go missing. Mike knows that it isn't because of the restaurant, so what could be causing it? And how does the little girl's family connect to all of this? (Currently thinking about how "bad" I'm going to make this.) Cover Image by FerociousApplesauce (on DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So uh...just wanted to say that I have terrible writing skills XD Sooo...brace your eyes/brain? (This is probably one of the only times I'll have an author's note at the beginning...maybe)**

All was quiet in the small apartment, save for the light snoring coming from the bedroom. The silence, however, was interrupted when a phone started ringing. The previously sleeping person shot up and nearly fell off the bed in doing so. After righting himself, Mike roughly grabbed the phone off the table next to his bed, and was preparing to shout at whoever decided to call him in the afternoon, of all times, until he saw the number. It was his boss. Sighing, he answered the phone, and tried to sound as awake as he could manage.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Hello, Mike. Sorry to bother you, I know you were probably sleeping". _Oh, you think so?_ Mike grumbled to himself. "But I was wondering, are you free this Saturday?"

"Um, yes, I think so. Why?"

"I'm afraid Gerald just called in sick, and I was thinking maybe you'd want to fill in, I'll pay you overtime, of course."

Mike considered this. The restaurant had managed to find someone to fill in on the weekends that agreed to stay, for some reason, so he was able to sleep during those nights. Although he never met the said person, he's now thankful for them for being brave enough to continue working there. His boss probably won't allow him to work on the weekends again anyways. After all, that's how he got fired before.

"Yes, I think I can make it, but I'm not sure how much help I'll be, I haven't worked with kids much before."

"That's alright, Gerald usually moves the boxes and stuff around, so I don't think I'll need you to deal with the kids much."

"Okay, thank you sir. Sorry, but if you don't mind, I think I should get a bit more sleep", Mike said.

"Oh, yes, sorry for bothering you. I'll see you this Saturday at 7."

Mike closed his phone and sighed. He tossed the phone back onto the table, and covered himself with the sheets again. He curses the sun, since it's already starting to set.

 **A/N**

 **So...hope this didn't make you cringe too much xD If you have anything to say, go ahead! I won't blame you for yelling at me, I would in fact agree with you xD so uhh sorry this is pretty short but I was just getting a feel for this, The next chapter will probably be longer.**

 **Also, I just watched Markiplier play to...basically the ending of fnaf (for the games anyways) and I'm uhhh feeling kinda down right now...But what I'll say, is that although the story for the games might be over, this story is just beginning :)**

 **FNAF WILL LIVE ON!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday night. The time finally reached 6 am, and Mike put the tablet he was holding onto the table and leaned back in his chair, hoping to get a bit of sleep before he had to get up again. While he was getting comfortable, he thought back to about two months ago…

 _The pizzeria had fired him for almost two weeks for messing around with the animatronics. While he was digging around, he came across some dials of sorts in them, which he later found out was a "difficulty meter". It seems that, somehow, by touching them, an alarm or something went off, because when his shift was done and he was heading towards his car, his boss handed him a pink, "You're Fired" slip._

 _Although he already found a replacement job, when his boss called him, asking him to get the job again because "No one else is stupid enough to work there anymore", he decided to accept. Besides, if someone else took the job they would probably die very quickly._

So, he's the night guard again. He could see that the panels that allowed him to open the animatronics before were carefully sealed up, and the shields haven't been taken down since he restarted. If he wanted to, he could easily get through the defenses, but seeing he didn't have a reason to, he decided to play along and didn't touch the animatronics.

The animatronics themselves have acted in a cycle, being mostly docile on Monday and moving around a lot on Friday, and then being inactive again the next Monday. It has been long enough now that he didn't feel like he really needed to be afraid of them suddenly changing in difficulty, but he isn't going to let that bring his guard down.

Finally, he got settled and fell asleep. What felt like not even a minute passed before he was awakened by his boss.

"Mike? It's 7. We're preparing to open up."

Mike groaned and sat up a little straighter. He tiredly looked up as his boss, Mr. Money, who stood there with his arms crossed, looking a bit impatient.

"Yes sir, sorry, do I need to change uniforms?"

The older man sighed. "No, your current uniform looks close enough, so you don't need to change. Come, stand up, I'll show you what you need to do today".

Mike stood up and followed him out of the room. They walked past the dining room, and went near the entrance of the restaurant. Looking out of the windows, Mike could already see a car or two in the parking lot. It seems like this place is more popular than he first thought.

"Actually, before we begin, I wanted to ask you something." Mike's boss looked a bit nervous as he talked. "Earlier today, Amelia also called in, and said that she had 'urgent family matters' to tend to, and wasn't able to make it to work today. We're already understaffed on Saturdays, and I was wondering...Would you be able to fill in?"

"Sure but...as I've said before, I don't really have experience working with kids." Mike said.

"Oh, don't worry, just put on a happy face, don't say anything you shouldn't and you should do fine."

"Okay."

"Alright, so, since this is the first time you're doing this, I'll give you a little less work. We should be getting a delivery of plates and utensils at around 7:30, so when you see a truck labeled ' _Andy's Kitchenware'_ pull up _,_ go up to it and bring the boxes in. After that, you should put them in the storage room. You know where that is, right?" Mr. Money asked.

After two months of looking at the restaurant's plans, how could he not?

"Yes, I do." Mike said.

"Alright, well, when you're done with that, You can help serve the food or entertain the kids. I'll let you have a bit of a break first to see what the others do, so until the delivery comes, I guess you can stay in the kitchen, or, if you want, stay here and watch the show if you feel like it." Mr. Money then walked back to the office.

Mike turned and looked up at the stage, it's red curtains closed. He wondered if the animatronics were "conscious" during the day. If they were...this day could turn interesting.

 **A/N Alright, second chapter done :D It's uh..still pretty short but hey, at least it's longer than the first chapter, right? But yeah, sorry but I only get about an hour to work everyday and most of that is spent revising what I typed earlier..Excuses, excuses, i know, but I got a bit of a head start on the next chapter so mayyyyybbbeeee it'll be longer? (I'll try to update weekly but that does mean chapters might be pretty short.) oh, and the name Mr. Money is a reference to another game ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

They definitely know he's here. Mike has been sitting at a table, observing them for three shows now. He could see that throughout the shows, all of their eyes would land directly on him. Someone who wasn't watching carefully will just think they're just moving their eyes around, and it was just a coincidence that they happened to focus on Mike. But he knew better. Someone behind him pointing out that "They seem a bit jerky today" just convinced him more. Every now and then he would watch the other workers to get a general idea of what he should do. Seemed easy enough. Suddenly remembering that he wasn't here just to observe, he looked at his watch. 7:40. Mike immediately stood up and hurriedly rushed to the door, vaguely noticing that the animatronics watched him as he left.

As soon as he walked outside he saw the truck with the supplies. After an apology was made, the boxes were left for Mike to take inside. By shifting them around a bit, he was able to pick up all the boxes and headed for the backdoor. Getting a hand free to use the key and open the door was a pain he was glad to be done with...Until he had to open the door for the storage room. Once he finally opened that door, he hurriedly set the boxes with the pile that he saw in the corner of the room and rushed out. There was something about those extra parts that just doesn't feel right.

After closing the door and making sure it was locked, he turned around to go back to the dining room - only to see a little girl in a pink shirt with a yellow flower on it, some black shorts, and a pair of blue and white sneakers standing there, staring up at him. Remembering what Mr. Money told him, Mike put on the best smile he could and kneeled to be at about the same height as the girl.

"Hello! What are you doing here?" He asked the girl.

Quietly, seeming to get shyer, she said "Please don't make me go back".

Confused, Mike asked "What do you mean? Go back where? The dining room?"

The girl suddenly burst out crying. Surprised, Mike jumped a little and panicked, trying to calm the child down as quickly as possible, not wanting to start an uproar that could get him in trouble.

"Um..Uh..there...there? No need to cry? Uh...you uh..don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to." he stammered.

The little girl looked up at him, sniffling. "Don't...don't make me go back to where all the other people are! They're meanies!" she said, tears continuing to stream down her face.

Mike blinked. Then, smiling softly, he said "It's okay, I understand. I know what it's like to not want to be around others too. But you can't stay here, I mean, there isn't anything fun to do here."

The girl wiped one of her eyes. "Let me draw and I'll be okay."

After thinking a moment, he said "Alright, then stay here, I will be right back." He stood up and walked to the office, where he knew there were a few loose leaf papers in the desk's drawers. After grabbing a few sheets, he opened his bag and dug out his two pens, one blue, one black. Gathering everything, he walked back to find her in the exact same spot where he left her. He handed her the materials. She laid down on her stomach, took a sheet and the blue pen, and started to draw. Seeing how he would probably get in trouble if he left her alone here, Mike sat down on the floor a bit away from her, and awkwardly watched her draw. A few minutes passed in silence...well, it would be silence if you ignore the screams and cheering coming from the dining room.

"Hey...can I ask you something?"

The girl paused from her drawing and looked up. It seems like she was beginning to draw some sort of house.

"If you dislike it so much, why did your parents bring you here?"

"My brothers and sisters like it here, and dad doesn't have the time to set aside for only me, so he brings me with my brothers and sisters' The girl said, looking down after her explanation, obviously not wanting to continue talking. The two stayed there for a while, Mike getting bored and contemplating whether to grab a sheet and the other pen and scribble something himself. Before he could do anything, however, heavy footsteps could be heard heading towards them and the two looked up. It's Mr. Money, and he doesn't look happy. He seemed like he was about to yell at Mike when he saw the little girl. Immediately his features softened and he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Me and the nice man here needs to talk for a moment. Little girl, why don't you go back to the dining room?"

The girl looked up at him, then at Mike. "Mister, can you walk me back? I kinda forgot how to go back" she said, looking sheepish. Mike, slightly surprised, looked towards his boss. Mr. Money huffed and looked away. "Alright, but please hurry."

Mike helped the little girl gather up the drawings and started walking to the dining room.

"Hey mister?" Mike looked down at the girl. "Are you in trouble? Is it because of me?"

Knowing there was nothing she could do anyways, he said "No, it's okay, I'm only in a little bit of trouble. No need to worry."

"Oh.." she said, looking down. They reached the dining room. The girl looked around a bit, before turning to Mike. "Mister, you're nice, so I want to give you this." The little girl handed him one of the papers she was drawing on.

"Oh, thank you" he said, smiling. The little girl seemed satisfied and walked off. Mike turned around and headed back, preparing to face his boss's anger. Before folding it and putting it into his pocket, Mike glanced at the girl's drawing. It looks like some sort of house on a hill.

—-—|

| _/ \ |

| / \ |

| _/_ \—\ |

| / \ \ |

| /_\ \ |

| | 口 _ 口 | | |

| |—|—|—| | |

| / | |

| / | |

| / \ |

| | \ |

| | \ |

| | \ |

|—|

 **A/N Welp, third chapter done...yay? Well, I did what i said I would, and this chapter came out longer than the previous two :) Things should pick up pretty soon, I know it's pretty slow right now but please "bear" with me. (God, that pun was horrible. I'll show myself out now.) Also, please tell me what you think about this story with a review!**

 **Also sorry this was a few hours late, had hw to do, also i just finished the drawing representation thing and I'm about to die XD (and frankly i don't know if it'll even work -_-) Also, again, i was busy with he so i wasn't able to edit much so this chapter might get updated.**

 **-Iforgottodothisinthelastchapter-**

 _ **Review replies:**_

 **TheUnwritten365 - Thanks! I hope I can live up to expectations xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Before he even walked into the office, Mike could see Mr. Money sitting in the swivel chair with his arms crossed. As soon as he walked in, both of the metal doors came slamming down, he could feel the wind as it whipped past him. Mr. Money sighed.

"Mike, I know you weren't prepared to work with children, but that's still no excuse for slacking off."

"But sir," Mike protested, "I was trying to-"

"No buts, Mike." Mr. Money cuts him off. "Because you were gone so long, The other employees had to work a lot harder."

 _I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes._ Mike thought.

"So, Mike. I'm afraid that not only are you not getting paid for today, I'm going to have to take off some money from your normal pay". Mr. Money said. Mike stared at him, feeling pretty annoyed at the unfairness of it. "However," Mr. Money continued, "If you come to work tomorrow, I may decide otherwise." Mike thought about the offer. Then, reluctantly, He agreed. He needed money to live, didn't he?

"I'm glad to hear it." Mr. Money said. "Now go and finish the rest of the day, without further incident, I hope."

The doors lifted, and Mike walked back to the dining room. He spent the rest of the day serving the customers, getting a tip here and there. Every now and then he would catch glimpses of the little girl, usually she would be intently watching the animatronics perform, seeming very interested in the show. During the breaks she would wander around the room, ignoring everyone until the show started again. Once, she saw him, and waved at him happily. He waved back before going into the kitchen to get another plate of pizza. He didn't feel mad at the girl, It wasn't really her fault after all.

By the time the restaurant closed, Mike was feeling pretty exhausted and just wanted to go home. He didn't notice when the girl left but it seemed like she was there for most of the day. Employees were allowed to have two slices of pizza a day, so Mike took them to eat that night and maybe the next. Packing up quickly, Mike left the building and drove off. Once he got home, he ate one of the now cold pizza slice and put the other into the small fridge. After getting a quick shower, He immediately went to bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Luckily for him, There were no dreams that night.

The next day he reported to work a bit early, attempting to seem like he was trying to impress the boss. This time, since there wasn't a delivery, he was told to help serve food again. Later in the day when he had to get extra plates, he was both surprised and unsurprised to see the little girl sitting curled up in a spot near where they were yesterday. She looked like she was waiting for him, because as soon as they saw each other she immediately lit up and practically ran towards him. She waited for him outside the storage and when he came back out, followed him to the kitchen. When the cooks noticed that she had entered behind him without him noticing, they laughed and allowed the girl to watch as they worked. One cook, Steve, even allowed her to make a small pizza of her own - although all she really did was put on the toppings - secretly, of course. Her eyes were shining when the saddeningly small piece of dough with cheese, sauce, and pepperonis came out of the oven. It was quickly gobbled down. She seemed to have fun and Mike worked the rest of the day without anything happening.

When it was time to close the restaurant, Mike went into the office and set a alarm for 11:45 PM on his watch and plopped into the swivel chair. Sleep came quickly. It seemed like not even a minute passed before he was awoken by the loud beeping of the watch's alarm. He groaned and sat up in the seat, having nearly fallen off. Rubbing his eyes, Mike put everything into place - The tablet on the table at a good reaching distance, and the swivel seat in the middle of the tiny room, so he could pretty easily reach and press the buttons on either side. He finished setting up the moment the clock hit 12. A chime rang out through the restaurant and immediately most of the lights dimmed and faded, leaving only enough for vision. Mike leaned back in the chair a bit, knowing the day should be generally peaceful and he could relax a bit for the first few hours. Strangely enough, however, the phone rang just once before it went silent, not giving him enough time to pick it up. Even more strange, it didn't start playing itself either. Although the talking would drone on for far too long and he would usually space out long before it ended, Mike listened to it anyways, knowing the boredom of silence would be even worse. Today, it was gone either way. Half an hour passed before he succumbed to the boredom, and started flicking through the cameras.

 _Show stage, no movement. Restrooms, nothing is happening. Dining area, nothing. West Hall. Nope. Supply closet. Nada. Pirate Cove. Foxy's out. Backstage - wait._ Mike immediately flicked the view back to Pirate Cove. There was no mistaking it. Foxy was out. On day one. Mike could hear quick thumping echoing down the halls. He immediately put the tablet down and was about to reach for the door button, when he came face to face with a yellow colored bear animatronic sitting on the ground in front of him. _Golden Freddy._ The first time he saw the limp animatronic he jumped and instinctively lifted the tablet up as a shield. After a long moment of silence he looked up to see the empty office. Hoping that was how to counter the thing, he decided he could quickly close the door and then get the tablet, Mike punched the button just as a flash of red appeared in the doorway, and he reached for the tablet. He wasn't fast enough. A golden fist rammed into his stomach. He fell to the ground, winded and reeling in pain. It was very likely that he broke a bone or two. He noticed the tablet on the floor next to him, somehow it must've fallen when he did. He reached for it, just to see it get roughly kicked away. Mike tried to roll away from the spot as quickly as he could but the animatronic grabbed his neck and hoisted him into the air, his feet barely touching the round. The paw (hand?) immediately started to crush his throat. Mike's hands immediately grabbed at the arm holding him up, his legs kicked at the animatronic, trying desperately to force it away. Nothing he did even made it budge. His lungs began to burn and his vision started swimming. His clawing weakened. Somehow, through it all, he noticed the animatronic fox outside the window, It's yellow, glowing eye staring at them. The sight of the fox awoke some last reserve of energy, and using it, He gave the animatronic a good, solid kick. It didn't even flinch. His resolve faded, and his eyes began to close. He was getting so tired… A small gasp had him glance to his right, where the door was still open. He thought he saw the outline of something small in the doorway before everything faded into darkness.

 **A/N After disappearing for two weeks, I'm back!...with a saddeningly short chapter….. Sorry, I was busy trying to catch up on sleep, and, well, it was the holidays, so something else I was busy with...And, unfortunately, January is midterm season so I'm going to be busy the next two or three weeks for so too…**

 **On another note, things are going to be picking up a bit :D I hope you enjoyed, please review, and tell me if you think the pacing is too quick or too slow since-I-am-currently-paranoid-about-that...Anyways, cya next chapter!**

 _ **Review replies:**_

 **InkyTheInk - Aw, thanks xD**


	5. Chapter 5

_He was a child again. He's in a tiny room, sitting on a small wooden chair. Darkness surrounded everything and he could barely see more than a few feet in any direction. Footsteps echoed through the hall in front of him, getting closer. A human figure appeared out of the darkness. It's this again. He slowly looked up at her. She coldly stared down at him. A knife flashed in her hand. He couldn't move. Like always. She raised the knife, and Mike watched as his mother stabbed him in the chest, once again._

Mike jolted awake, and a wave of pain flooded into him. He felt like he got danced on by an elephant, then got run over by a train. The buzz of the light above reminded him of where he is. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, and saw the tablet under the desk. Slowly, he inched over to it, and grabbed it before standing up using the desk as a support. Holding his stomach where the pain was most intense, he gently slid into the chair and pushed himself closer to the desk. The pain wouldn't stop. He opened the tablet. 3 AM. He'd been out for about 2 hours. He quickly flicked to the view of the show stage. Thankfully, everyone was in their spot. Pirates Cove showed that foxy had gone back and haven't moved again either. He set the tablet on his lap and leaned back into the chair. It was hard to breathe. He was blacking out again. But he needs to stay awake, they're..still out….there….

…

"..ike?"

"Hel...?"

"….ey, Wa….up!"

Mike groaned as he was gently shaken awake. He looked up, and saw Steve, the cook, standing there with a slightly amused look on his face. Behind him is an old, tired-looking janitor who was sweeping the floor (surprisingly, considering how dirty the place is.).

"Fell asleep on the job huh?" Mike looked back at Steve. "The boss wouldn't be too happy if he found out ya know" Mike tiredly stared at him. Steve chuckled. "Ah don't worry, I won't say anything, I've been tired too."

"Why are-" His voice hoarse, Mike cleared his throat. "Why are you here? Isn't Mr. Money supposed to be the first one to arrive?"

Steve looked back at the janitor. "The janitors are required to show up early in the morning to clean, instead of at night after we close for some reason." Seeming to hear him being referred to, the old janitor looked at the two and locked eyes with Mike a moment before turning back to sweeping the floor. Steve looked back at Mike and pointed to himself. "And us cooks have to show up early to preheat some of the food, namely the breadsticks and the sauces, they take forever to heat up. This week's my turn, so you're lucky. Some of the others aren't as nice." Steve said, now full on grinning.

"Oh. Thanks." Mike said. Too tired to continue talking, he rested his head back on the chair. Steve was about to leave when he noticed something on Mike's neck.

"Uh...Mike?"

Mike blinked and looked at the cook again.

"I think there's...something on your neck?" Steve said, stepping closer. Mike, confused, reached up to touch his neck. As soon as he touched it, however, it stung and he immediately pulled his hand back.

"Wait are those bruises? Mike what happened?"

"I don't...remember..." Mike said, sitting up. Doing so immediately brought a lot more pain and Mike hissed as he settled. The truth is he does, but didn't feel like explaining anything to the cook standing before him.

"Um...Do you want me to call a doctor or…?" Steve asked stepping back again.

"I don't know.." Mike said, rubbing his face. He was still tired.

"Well...all right then, I'll be right back." Steve said, walking out of the office to get the phone. When he returned, however, Mike was asleep again.

Mike woke for the third time in a white room, he was laying in a bed with white sheets covering him. With a good amount of effort, he sat up and scanned the room. To his right was a window where he could see the sun shining in. He couldn't tell if it was dawn or dusk. On his left was a small table with his phone, a newspaper, and a light blue vase on it, there wasn't anything in the vase though. Across from his bed there was two fold-up chairs, nothing else is in the room. _Must be in the hospital._ Mike thought. He was probably going to need to pay a good amount of money for this and he groaned inwardly. The door opened suddenly and Mike looked up. It was a doctor, who, when he saw Mike was not only awake, but also sitting up, seemed extremely surprised. The doctor grabbed one of the chairs and dragged it next to the bed and sat down next to Mike.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, seeming like he's still a little shocked.

"Okay".

The doctor shifted in his seat, seeming a little nervous. "How long was I asleep?" Mike asked.

"Only half the day, which is why I'm surprised you're awake already. You cracked two of your ribs."

Mike looked down. _Good, No one had to work there yet._

"Uh..If you don't mind me asking, Do you remember what happened? It seemed like you were in a fight, and your friend who called us has no idea what happened either."

Mike looked at the doctor, and looked back down again, "I wasn't in a fight." The doctor waited for him to continue. When he didn't, the man sighed and stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you to rest. If you need anything just push that button next to you and someone will come."

"Okay. Thank you." Mike watched as the doctor put the chair back and walked out, softly closing the door behind him. He reached towards the table and grabbed his phone which, somehow, had no scratches or cracks on it. He called his boss. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Mike! What happened? Steve said something about you getting attacked."

"Animatronics." There was silence on the other side for a moment.

"Will you be able to show up for work tonight? I haven't been able to find anyone who would accept the job, and I can't risk the animatronics breaking something during the night, it would be too expensive."

Of course he cares more about his money. Pushing down any negative emotions, Mike ignored the obvious uncaring for his health. Sighing softly, Mike answered. "Yes sir. I'm pretty sure I can make it tonight. I'll rest up now and get going soon."

The boss sighed in relief. "Good, good, well, I'll leave you to it then." **click**.

Noticing he still has his uniform on, Mike put his phone back in his pocket, he sighed again and rested against the bed. Looking at the small table next to him, Mike decided to skim through the newspaper since he hasn't been keeping up with the news, and leave once he was done. The first two pages included some story about some celebrities breaking up and Mike quickly flipped through them. However, the third page had him pause. In a corner, in bolded text is written ' _Children reported missing in area, another case of the pizzaria from hell?'_

 _Starting two weeks ago, several families who live near the area have been sending missing children reports to the local police station. Most claim that they were last seen either on the way to or back from the infamous pizzaria. Police are planning on questioning staff although, as we all know, they are quite unreliable. More information will be published once the police has obtained it. Below are pictured some members from the families with missing children._

The were seven pictures, all with names written under them. Although Mike didn't recognise any, two names stood out. Gerald, and Amelia. It could just be a coincidence, but the staff that had reported in "sick" has the same names. Mike folded up the page and stuffed it as well as he could into his pocket. It's time to leave.

When he finally got to the main entrance, he was already feeling tired and the pain is already intensifying. The lady at the front desk seemed a little surprised to see him.

"Hello, sir. Do you need something?"

"I'm checking out."

The woman's eyes widened slightly. "Um, sir, are you sure? I don't think you're recovered yet, did your doctor give you clearance?"

"No, but, I need to leave, something urgent has come up." He said, half-lying.

"Um, sir I don't think-"

"How much are the bills?"

The woman was silent a few moments. She sighed. "Must be really important huh…" She looked down at her computer. "You came in this morning, correct?" She said, looking back up at him. Mike nodded.

"Well, it seems that since it was stated as a work injury, the bill will be sent to your employer."

Mike nodded slowly, knowing very well that Mr. Money is probably going to take the money out of his paycheck. _No use crying about it now_ he thought.

"Alright, thank you." Mike said, pushing through the doors to leave. Glancing around, Mike quickly figured out where he is and began to take the slow walk to the pizzaria. It should take him about twenty minutes to get there normally, maybe twice that with the pace he's walking at now. Either way, he should be able to get there quite a bit before midnight. He got a few stares on the street which he ignored. The setting sun shone on his back, giving a slight, pleasant warmth that he knew would not last for long. He prepared for the night ahead.

 **A/N And That's chapter 5! It's been too long since I've updated so I decided to publish this a day early. To celebrate the ending of midterms, I present my longest chapter yet :) Since I think I won't be able to have over 1.5k words very often, unfortunately, I'll try to go for at least a thousand words every chapter. Things should go back to the "usual schedule" by next week. Well, anyways, cya in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The same day, 11:52**_

Mike sat down after finally getting everything ready. His chest pulsed with pain every now and then which forced him to pause a bit before continuing to work. He was tired, but not so much that he felt he couldn't work. He's been through worse before, anyways. The ringing of the clock's chime rang out through the building and the lights dimmed before the echoes faded. A few seconds passed before the phone rang, it got cut off again today. Mike picked up the tablet and checked the show stage, and was slightly surprised to find that Freddy has moved, while the rest were still in their spots. _This is really turning out to be an interesting week…_

He looked around, and found the bear in the supply closet, where the spare parts were kept. What is abnormal, however, is that the bear didn't even try to hide and was even standing right where the light was shining into the room. Freddy's head is tilted towards the left corner away from the camera, and the animatronic didn't seem to move. Throughout the night, Mike regularly checked back to find no movement, and found the others didn't move either.

It seems like they're going after him one by one this week. On Wednesday, Chica's the one that moved, nothing from everyone else. The chicken banged around in the kitchen much longer than she has before, and when she came out at around 3:30 am, she suddenly made a beeline for the office, and, to his great dismay, stayed there the rest of the night. His batteries had run into the 10's by the time the alarm that signified 6 am sounded. On Thursday, as expected, Bonnie was the one moving around. He lumbered around the building, sometimes getting closer, and sometimes getting farther from him. Although he did come near a few times, Bonnie never came to the doorway. Friday. Around 15 minutes after his shift started, the phone suddenly blasted out a loud screeching sound, making Mike jump out of his seat. The sound was quickly cut off, and everything turned quiet once again. The silence continued for another hour or so when he realised all of the animatronics have moved. After a frantic search through the cameras and checking both lights 3 times, he could only conclude that, continuing with the streak of weirdness, they've all crowded into the kitchen. The occasional clank of the pots supported this theory. When he left that night, everyone had returned to their usual spots, although he thought the chicken was more greasy than usual. Shrugging it off as either they knocked some over while they were on their "Great adventure in the kitchen", or the janitors not cleaning very well (like usual), he met a tired-looking Mr. Money at the front, collected his check, and left the building.

 **Saturday, 12:36**

Having overslept, Mike had to run to the hospital/clinic and was out of breath as he practically barged in, startling a mother and her child, who were sitting in the room. The woman at the front, recognizing him, smiled slightly as she watched him run up the stairs. Having reached the third floor, he quickly walked ahead (running is too loud) and opened the fourth door to the left to see his childhood friend laying in the bed across the room, looking smug.

"You're 3 minutes late. Hand over the quarter."

Sighing, Mike reached into his pocket and took out his second-to-last quarter, and tossed it to her. She caught it in the air and smiled. Mike took one of the chairs in the room and set it next to her bed. Tiredly sitting in it, he leaned back, still out of breath. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"I'd expected you to be more in shape than that" She said, still teasing him. Mike huffed and looked away, making her laugh harder. After a bit, she quieted. A few moments passed in silence until she asked the question he knew was coming.

"So...last week…?"

"...Would you accept 'I had work issues'?"

She stared at him a few minutes, making him thoroughly nervous, not completely sure how she'll react. "Fine, why not. I doubt you'd go and hurt yourself just for an excuse." Mike sighed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. It seems like she noticed after all. The bruises have been healing but they were still pretty obvious. The two sat in quiet for a few moments before Mike's phone suddenly started ringing, startling the two a bit. Mike quickly ripped out the phone to shut it off when he saw the number is his boss's. Becoming a bit annoyed, he sighed and turned to her.

"Boss, sorry I'll be right back."

"Don't worry 'bout it, now get out before it goes to voicemail."

"Yeah, thanks Melody." Mike said, rushing out of the room. Unbeknownst to him, as soon as he stepped out of the room she let out a tired sigh and slumped down in the bed. She feels so tired these days.

"Hello?" Mike said into the phone, unable to completely hide the annoyance from his voice.

"Hello Mike, I'm sorry for calling you so many times this week, I just wanted to ask if you could do me a favor after work Monday."

"Yes, sure, what is it?" Mike said, wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"There will be a small rectangular package on the table waiting for you, after work if you can deliver it to the Obvious mansion that is located on the hill that's a bit away from the restaurant, that would be great. It's an important gift that I wanted to give to my friend who lives there, but I'll be busy this week and won't be able to deliver it myself, can you do that?"

"The mansion owned by Mister.. I think it was Mr. Afton?"

"Yes, that's right. So you'll be able to do it then?"

"Yes."

"Alright, thank you Mike, I'll see you this friday."

"Bye." Mike shut off his phone and put it back into his pocket. Without waiting he went back into the room, knowing his time left is short. When he went back in Melody was drinking from a glass of water he just realized was there, She raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged.

"Asked me to deliver something for him."

She nodded and put the glass back onto the table next to her bed. "Hey, I just remembered, Delivery boy, come here a sec." Groaning at his new nickname for the next few weeks, Mike walked over to the side of her bed. Melody picked up the computer she always had on the desk and opened it, typing for a few minutes before showing him the screen. A big, unmissable picture of some kind of alien creature was shown. It looked like it had some kind of tube on its face that is slightly pressing into said face. It looked a bit fat, and he could see it had eight stubby "feet" with little claw-like things on them. Truly…..for a lack of better words, horrifying. Melody, however, just sat there grinning.

"This guy you see right here is called a Tardigrade, also known as a Water bear, and they're really amazing."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Melody, you think EVERYTHING is amazing." She huffed, and crossed her arms, feigning annoyance.

"Not EVERYTHING."

Jokingly facepalming, Mike asked, "So tell me,, what makes these creepy things soooooo amazing?"

Melody pointed at the picture "For YOUR information, these guys are practically immortal. They live in wet places, but this one time scientists took dried them out for a hundred years, and when they put water on them, they were still alive!"

"Okay…? Cool….?"

"I'm not done yet." she said, waving dismissively at him. "Not only that, they can survive super high levels of radiation, and they can survive in space too. All without much damage."

"Okay…..Nice…."

She huffed again and put the computer back on the desk.

"You just have no appreciation for animals." Having nothing to back him up, Mike just chuckled slightly. Melody soon also joined in, laughing. A nurse abruptly went into the room, and before she said anything Mike had stood up and was already at the door.

"See ya next week, delivery boy."

"Don't call me that, please."

Melody laughed. "No promises." Mike slightly smiled and quietly closed the door behind him.

 **A/N Huh? What? Uh, what do you mean I said I'd be back? Nooooooo I deeeeeeeeeefinetely didn't say that. Yup. Totally. For sure.**

 **Anyways sarcasm aside I'm really, really, really sorry for taking so long with this chapter, a day of rest turned into a week, a week turned into a month, which turned into monthS, and you get the point. And uh...to be honest I finished most of this during the week I was supposed to upload it ^^' Uh, and to be perfectly truthful right now I'm having a bit of trouble writing this story, I have the main idea down (But only the main) and I'm not entirely sure what to put in between these big events, which is what's been mostly holding me back, I'm not saying I'm quitting working on this story, but updates might be extremely slow. During the time I was gone I sort of started another story that's first chapter is, I'll be honest, isn't even close to being finished. But I'm trying to find the time to get to writing again and planning out this story. So what I'm trying to say is, I'm not quitting writing, but updates might be slow, so I'm really sorry. (I've got at least the next chapter planned out ;) )**


End file.
